Sam Stout
| birth_place = London, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Canadian | height = | weight = | weightclass = Lightweight | reach = | style = Muay Thai and Kickboxing. | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Team Tompkins | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 15 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Samuel James Stout (born April 23, 1984) is a professional mixed martial artist from London, Ontario, Canada. He is primarily known as a striker in the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He holds a 16–4 Kickboxing record and his striking accolades include IKF North American Welterweight Kickboxing champion, Canadian lightweight Muay Thai champion and North American Muay Thai Champion. Stout has been in some memorable battles with Spencer Fisher. The pair have squared off twice and the record is 1–1 with both encounters earning "Fight of the Night" honours. MMA career A UFC fighter, Stout made his debut at lightweight at UFC 58: USA vs. Canada. Although Stout was originally scheduled to face Kenny Florian at UFC 58, Florian withdraw from the bout due to a back injury. On short notice, Spencer Fisher – of the prestigious Miletich Fighting Systems camp – agreed to substitute for the injured Florian. Stout and Fisher fought a three-round bout at UFC 58 with Stout winning the split decision. Although the bout was not aired on the pay-per-view broadcast, the fight has subsequently been shown on episodes of UFC Unleashed. Stout succumbed to a rear naked choke submission at the hands of Kenny Florian during The Ultimate Fighter 3 finale on June 24, 2006. Following his loss to Kenny Florian, Stout beat Jay Estrada by armbar, avenging his first professional loss. In February 2007, Stout defeated Brazilian submission grappler Fabio Holanda to defend his TKO World Lightweight Championship. In Stout's return to the UFC at UFC Fight Night 10, he was defeated by Spencer Fisher via unanimous decision. Later, at UFC 80, he defeated Per Eklund from Sweden, by unanimous decision. Stout lost by split decision to Rich Clementi at UFC 83 in Montreal, Canada. The scores were 29–27 Clementi, 29–28 Stout and 29–28 Clementi. At UFC 89, Stout was defeated by Terry Etim via unanimous decision. Combining precise kicks with fast hands and a precise jab, Etim controlled Stout through the duration of the fight,Terry Etim: Kicking and nit-picking his way back to form only having to fend off sporadic and often desperate bursts from the Canadian in reply. Following his fight with Etim, Stout's next fight was against Matt Wiman at UFC 97, which he won via unanimous decision, 29–28, 29–28, 29–28 after hurting Wiman with a brutal liver shot. The fight won Fight of the Night. Stout's next fight was to be against Phillipe Nover at UFC Fight Night 19. On September 16, 2009, the day of the fight, Nover had a seizure. As a result, the match was cancelled. Stout defeated Joe Lauzon by unanimous decision on January 2, 2010 at UFC 108. The fight earned Fight of the Night, giving Stout his fourth FOTN. Stout's next fight will be against Jeremy Stephens at UFC 113 in his home country of Canada on May 8, 2010. Championships and awards Ultimate Fighting Championship Fight of the Night four times Professional MMA record References External links * Profile from UFC.com * Professional Record from Sherdog.com Category:1984 births Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:Canadian Muay Thai practitioners Category:Sportspeople from Ontario Category:Living people ja:サム・スタウト